


In the Jungle

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Older Woman, Romance, maybe mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: The Romance that should of happened! Carol Vorderman and Joel Dommett.





	In the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that someone likes this. Comments so I can continue If you'd like :)

Joel Dommett looked around camp at everyone lounging about. It was about three weeks in to the show and They were all now pretty comfortable with each other. There was a lot of small talk, cuddling, and flirting when they were in between trials. He wasn't a shy guy by any means and made his crush known from day one. Everyone could tell by the way he'd stand by her, the way he'd linger around in her area, and the way he'd joke when they talked. He harbored feelings for the much older, rear of the year, Carol Vorderman.

Smiling as he realized she was looking in his direction biting her lip softly"Whatcha thinking?" Scarlett asked plopping down beside Carol bringing her out of her trance. Scarlett looked over to where Carol's line of sight had been and smirked"Just go sit by him" she whispered softly. Carol blushed looking at the younger woman"I don't know what you're talking about" she said softly as she feigned innocence looking into Scarlett's eyes catching her eye roll"You're checking out Joel and it's painfully obvious, go talk to him" She demanded softly so no one else heard"I can't" she whispered"I'm at least twice his age and it's just crush" she admitted softly shrugging.

 

Scarlett shook her head"Have fun Carol, we're in the jungle, let loose and take a chance" Carol's smile Faltered as her hands shook slightly"I'm nervous, we flirt obviously, but I don't know what to do" she whispered. Scarlett smiled"Go over to him and just sit by him, talk to him, flirt with him, be yourself" she said softly"it'll all work out Carol" she patted her friend's knee and got up walking over to sit down by Ola and Lisa leaving Carol to try and figure out what to do.


End file.
